


First Tears

by talltyrionlannister



Series: Firsts [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talltyrionlannister/pseuds/talltyrionlannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is 14 years old and Finn has just broken up with her. Lexa and Octavia do their best to comfort their emotional friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Tears

“I c-can’t believe he b-b-broke up with me,” Clarke sobbed into Octavia’s arms as the dark haired girl tried to soothe her by stroking her golden hair.

“I know, honey. He’s an ass.”

“W-what did I do wrong? Is it because I w-wouldn’t sleep with him? I’m only f-fourteen, Octavia!” A fresh batch of tears made its way down Clarke’s cheeks.

“And that is why he’s an ass. C’mon, let’s get you to the restroom and sort you out. You’re a mess!” Octavia told her.

They were standing outside Clarke’s locker as the rest of the school was in homeroom; Clarke couldn’t bring herself to go into her homeroom and face Finn in there, who had broken up with her just half an hour before.

Octavia took Clarke’s clammy hand and led her to the bathroom. Once they got there, Clarke immediately shut herself in a stall and left Octavia to sit on the sink counter top to wait for her. Octavia pulled out her phone and texted Lexa to let the other girl know what kind of state Clarke was in and why. She quickly got a text back – she knew that Lexa would be worried about Clarke and would only want to help.

**Lexa Woods:**

What restroom r u in? I’ll be there

**Octavia Blake:**

The one by Jaha’s office. She’s locked herself in a stall at the minute she’s calmed down a bit but still snuffling

**Lexa Woods:**

On my way

True to her word, a minute later Lexa cautiously opened the door to the toilets and saw Octavia sitting on the sink counter top.

“Hey,” she greeted Octavia who just pointed to the only stall door that was closed.

Lexa nodded and walked over to it to quietly tap on the door.

“Clarke?” She said softly. When the whimpered quietened a bit, she spoke again. “Clarke, it’s Lexa. Can you open the door for me?”

She heard Clarke cough and sniff a little, and she backed away from the door to not disturb the emotion girl’s personal space. Thankfully, the door opened, and Lexa caught sight of Clarke’s teary, red-rimmed eyes and runny nose before the blonde tightly wrapped her arms around the taller brunette’s neck.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay, I got you,” Lexa whispered to her which just made the blonde begin to cry again. “Do you wanna talk about it?” She asked when Clarke pulled herself away to wipe her nose on her sleeve.

“He- he said that it wasn’t working out and that he thought we’d be better off as friends,” Clarke sounded defeated as she leant against the wall of the restroom and sunk to the floor.

Lexa sat beside her and Octavia kept her distance, thinking it were better if the other girl handled Clarke right now. At least she was calming her down.

“If he doesn’t want to be with you, then you don’t need him. You don’t deserve him. You deserve someone who _does_ want to make the effort to be with you, Clarke,” Lexa told her honestly and Octavia suddenly felt out of place, like she was watching a moment between the two girls. “Do you remember what I told you when we were 11 and you were worried about Finn thinking you were a bad kisser and him laughing at you?”

“Yes,” Clarke chuckled; remembering the fond memory of how kind Lexa was to her in that moment.

“Well this is kind of the same. Because I won’t let him be the one who made you feel like this. I won’t let anyone make you feel like this,” Lexa promised her.

“On our first date, he was so kind to me. He was so polite to my mom, when I told her that he asked me out on a date she was a bit sceptical because I’d never been on a date but she warmed up to the idea of it being just the movies. And then he knocked on my door and she instantly loved him. Even though he basically lied to her face and told her that we were seeing _Wreck-It Ralph_ ,” Clarke chuckled but soon became sad at the memory.

“And now your mom’s gonna kick his ass,” Octavia told her.

Clarke hummed and thought back over her relationship with Finn. They’d had their ups and downs but she couldn’t see him breaking up with her as a thing that was going to happen any time soon – it came as a complete unwelcomed surprise.

The thought about how she should have taken Octavia and Lexa’s advice and broken up with him months ago when she turned fourteen and he was already thinking about sex. She’d told him that she was too young and wasn’t ready and he got angry as a result, storming out of her house and calling her a prude.

In the ten months that they’d been together he hadn’t even slept round her house, but Octavia and Lexa kept her company that night instead.

“Boys are going to come and go, but O and I can promise you that we’ll never break your heart,” Lexa interrupted her thoughts.

“Thanks guys,” Clarke smiled and held her arms out so she could wrap the two brunettes up in a grateful hug.

“You know, I never had a good feeling about Finn,” Lexa admitted. 

“I kind of figured. You were always a bit off whenever he was around…” Clarke thought back to when Lexa’s distance started after Finn had asked her out on their first date. 

If Clarke was happy, then Lexa was happy, but she still couldn’t help but be disappointed that it wasn’t her who got to hold Clarke’s sweaty but soft hands or give her pecks on the lips.

But then she couldn’t help but be angry with Finn for making her best friend doubt herself for the first time in her life and feel so disgustingly low.

She promised herself that if she could help it, she’d never ever be the cause of those kinds of feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> so clarke and finn's relationship in this series didn't last long! i hope i addressed the whole abby letting clarke go out on a date at 13 thing from the previous fic in this series, because apparently(?) it was a bit controversial! (but srsly it was only to the movies it's not like it was a candlelit dinner, they're meant to be kids who are growing up)
> 
> tumblr @ talltyrionnlannister


End file.
